


The Greatest Gift Of All

by meowchela



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Wisconsin - Freeform, christmas day, granny ruth is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Sam and Max spend their first Christmas with the Geek.
Relationships: Geek & Sam & Max, Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Greatest Gift Of All

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know as well as I do whatever happened in wisconsin

The Geek woke up to her dad practically kicking her awake while jumping on her bed.  
"Wake up, Geek, how can you sleep when it's christmas?"  
She sat up and opened her eyes to see Sam, entirely too excited for how early in the morning it was, and Max, trailing behind him, rubbing at his eyes with his blanket still in hand.  
Geek looked at the clock. "Sam, it is one o'clock in the morning. Why are you waking us up?"  
"Because it's christmas, Geek! A widely-celebrated national, commercial, and for some (but not most) religious holiday!"  
"Shouldn't we sleep in on holidays Max? I mean, Sam?" Max said, and then he yawned.  
Sam turned to him. "Not on this one we don't! Santa was here just one hour ago and I can still feel his magical energy!"  
"That's just the smell of the cheesy bean-burritos we had for dinner last night," Max said. Geek smiled. Even when woken up against their will at an ungodly hour of the morning, her dads were still witty as ever.  
"Well, as long as we're up, we might as well humor you." Geek got out of her bed and put on her slippers.  
Sam bounded down the stairs. Max watched him and chuckled.  
"He's just like a puppy sometimes," he said.  
"As if you're any better," Geek said.  
"Aw, c'mere you." He pulled her closer and gave her a good ol' fatherly noogie.  
When they got down the stairs, Sam was already in the living room, adjusting the settings on a video camera that was strapped to his hands.  
"Sam, you didn't," Max said, eyeing the camera.  
Sam looked at him then smiled, focused on his husband and daughter, and pressed record. "Oh yes I did. I even got a friend to modify it so we can record for hours on end without the battery running low!"  
"How'd they do that?" Geek started walking towards the camera to look at it, but Sam pushed her back so she was still in shot.  
"Oh no you don't. No tinkering! At least, not until all the gifts are open. We need you to stay in shot as much as possible, since you won't be a little girl forever."  
"If we're doing this for memories' sake, then at least have the brains to get yourself in some shots as well, ya bozo." Max walked over to Sam and flipped the camera around, adjusted the viewfinder to make sure the two of them were in frame, and then gave his husband a big, cheesy kiss on the cheek.  
"Aw, Max…" Sam said.  
"Eeeeeeeeeew," could be heard across the room from Geek.  
"Now we'll all remember how gross your kisses are to receive," Sam said. He wiped his cheek with his finger. "Is this saliva?"  
"You say that as if your kisses aren't like getting a bath," Max said, "Seriously, the amount of slobber you produce rivals even the biggest waterfalls."  
"Oh i'll show you slobber."  
The Geek took the camera away from them as the two got caught up in their heated romantic (?) moment.  
"To save anyone watching this in the future and everyone here in the present from life-ending embarrassment, I'm going to get some cinematic shots of the tree and how the living room is decorated instead of my dads doing...that." She took her time skillfully moving the camera in various angles that would look a lot more professional if she had the software to edit out the awkward in-between parts of adjusting the camera. Eventually, when she had run out of ideas for angles, she turned the camera back to her dads.  
"Hey," she called, snapping their attention to her, "Keep things PG-13. We have a General Audiences rating to preserve."  
"The author's bumped her fics up to teen before, we're fine," Max said with a wave of his hand.  
"That was only for swearing, little buddy," Sam said, "And not even for our fandom."  
Max pouted and hopped off of Sam. "Whatever. Let's just get at these presents!”  
Geek gave Sam back the camera and inspected the presents, looking for ones with her name on it. She sorted all of the gifts into three neat piles: One for her, one for Sam, and one for Max.  
Max was the first to grab a present and tear it open.  
“What’d you get, little buddy?” Sam said.  
Max held up the gift. “Peanuts.”  
“Aw, come on little buddy, I know it’s early in the morning but there’s no need to be crabby-”  
“No, it’s literally a jar of peanuts.” Max showed it off to the camera, then took off the cap and ate one. “They’re even a bit stale.”  
“How generous,” Sam said. He turned the camera to his daughter. “Geek? What about you?”  
“Just some science kits,” She said, crushing the wrapping paper of about three gift’s worth into a ball. “Child’s play. Doesn’t Santa know that i’ll just mix and match the ingredients until something explodes?”  
“That’s our girl,” Said Sam with immense pride.  
“Your turn!” Max stole the camera and shoved Sam over to his pile of gifts.  
“Okay, okay.” Sam scrutinized the pile for a bit, then stuck his hand in and drew one out at random.  
“What is it? What is it?”  
“Stop shaking the camera, Max, you’ll make the shots all blurry.”  
“Sorry Sam.” Max handed the camera off to Geek and hopped onto Sam’s shoulder. “What is iiiiiiit?”  
“A new set of ties! I was hoping for some of these ever since that last case where my regular one got blown to pieces.”  
“And since all your backup ties are riddled with bullet holes,various stains, and residue from That One Incident In Wisconsin That We Do Not Speak About, we almost thought you’d have to do cases without a tie!” Max poked Sam’s chest, where his tie usually is. “What a shame. That would’ve been cool, you know. And if you ditched your jacket it could be even better.”  
“Trust me, I’ve been there and it didn’t really work out. Last time I went on a case without my jacket was probably the last time i’m going on a case without my jacket ever again.”  
“Aw, darn.” Max let himself fall off of Sam and went over to his own pile of presents once again.  
He picked up an oddly-shaped one and started ripping into it. Somehow, the tag that said ‘From: Sam’ with a smiley face stayed intact.  
“Well, little buddy? Do you like it?”  
“I certainly am up for the challenge, if that’s you’re asking,” Max said as he studied the thing in his hands. It was a giant, 1 pound gummy bear made with california reaper extract.  
“You better be,” Sam said, “I got that thing special ordered for you. the company only made either the giant ones or the spicy ones, but for you I just had to have them combined.”  
“It’s wonderful!” Max got up and put it into the food pantry, then came back. “And also something I don’t feel like doing right now.  
Geek set the camera down and went over to her pile of gifts. Sam picked it up and focused it on her.  
“What’s this flat one?” She carefully took off the paper. “Oh my god,” she said, hand flying to her mouth, “Finally!”  
“What is it?” Max said, looking over her shoulder.  
Geek sniffled. “Lifetime insurance for the sub-basement,” She said, turning it around so Sam could see. “Now I don’t have to fundraise every time you two destroy something. I’ve wanted this for so long…”  
“Congratulations, Geek,” Sam said as Max patted her on the back. “Santa really pulled through this year.”  
“He also pulled strings with the government, probably,” Max said, “We’re wanted criminals in 35 states!”  
“Uh, make that 36,” Sam said, opening a present addressed to both him and Max. “We have another warrant for our arrest.” He handed it off to Max, who grimaced.  
“What’s wrong?” Geek said.  
“It’s from Wisconsin,” Max said.  
“That case will always haunt us, huh?” Sam said. “Well, let’s not dwell on it. Put it on the wall of Arrest Warrants From Different States.”  
Max went to go nail that to the designated wall. Geek picked up the last present in her pile.  
“A new toolbox,” She said, setting the wrapping paper aside. “Now I can use a wrench that hasn’t been bent to the point that it was unusable.”  
Max walked back into the room. “That wasn’t my fault!”  
“But it was your jaws that bent them,” Geek said, “So the blame is pinned on you.” She inspected the tools for a little longer, and then closed the box. “I’ll put this in the sub-basement later.”  
“This last one is from me, Sam,” Max said as he handed his husband a gift. “I thought very long and hard about it, spending many-a-night pondering, and this is the result of my very best.”  
Sam put down the camera (which was quickly snatched up by Geek) and opened the gift. “....A chew toy.”  
Max could barely hold in laughter. “Loo-look, it’s….it’s even shaped like...it’s even shaped like your favorite hat!” He burst out laughing, and Sam sighed, smiling.  
“I have to admit, it is kind of thoughtful.” Sam squeezed the toy and it squeaked. “It even has a squeaker, huh?”  
Geek stifled a giggle. “That is pretty funny. But now it’s time for my gift to you guys, follow me.”  
Sam set aside the chew toy, Max jumped onto his shoulders, and Geek picked up her toolbox. The three of them made their way down to the sub-basement. Geek set down her new toolbox on her workbench, next to her old one, and then pushed a button.  
A door opened to reveal the DeSoto, shining and in tip-top shape.  
“You fixed our car!” Max exclaimed, clasped hands flying to his cheek.  
“Not just fixed,” She said, “I also added some things. Like heated seats, secret storage compartments, an updated crimetron system based on the one you described to me from that one string of cases you had a while ago, and a few extra cup holders. There’s more, that’s just what I remember off the top of my head.”  
“Geek, you always spoil us,” Sam said, patting her head. “We’ll be sure to test everything out on the drive to your great-grandmother’s house!”  
Geek nodded, excited to see Granny Ruth again. “But first, we need to go clean up the living room. We are not going to leave the house messy.”  
“Aw.” Max peeled himself off of the warm seats of the DeSoto and followed his family upstairs.  
Sam set the camera down on a table in front of the tree. He gave Max a look, and Max grinned and rushed to stand next to him.  
“Alright Geek, come over here for a second.”  
She walked over and stood in front of them, confused. “What’s up?”  
“Well…” Sam said, “It’s time for your present from Max and I.”  
“Here comes the speech,” Max said to the camera with a wink.  
“Geek,” Sam started, “As you know, this is our first christmas as a family. You’ve been our daughter for a little under a year now. In that time, you’ve proved yourself multiple times to go above and beyond the duties of being a freelance police officer.”  
“So we thought, why not make it official?” Max said.  
Sam took something out of his jacket and then knelt down, offering it to the Geek. She gasped.  
It was a shiny golden badge, engraved with her name and the words ‘freelance police’.  
She took it into her hands and stared. “Gosh, guys, I’m speechless…”  
“We’re glad you like it,” Max said, “Sam’s been fretting over this for the whole month.”  
“I just worried whether or not it was right for her,” Sam said to him, “I hope it isn’t too early for her to want to be on the team…”  
“It’s perfect!” She said. “Thanks, dads.” She pulled both of them in for a family group hug.  
“No problem, kiddo,” Max said, patting her on the back. “You were pretty much an honorary member anyway.”  
“Now,” Sam said as he pulled away and stood up, “Who’s ready to go to Granny’s?”  
“I am! I am!” Max said, jumping up and down and waving his hand.  
Sam went to the garage to go start up the DeSoto and warm it up, Max following close behind. Geek stayed back for a second. She showed off her badge to the camera.  
The last shot filmed in the living room before the camera got turned off was of Geek’s beaming face, looking at her brand new badge.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone!! No matter what you celebrate, I hope you have a wonderful season. Take this fic as my christmas gift this year to this kind and amazing fanbase♡


End file.
